1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment and, more particularly, to the grilles and connector frames that are positioned at the outlet of a duct. Specifically, the present invention relates to a grille that is connected to a connector frame with a releasable connection that may be made and unmade without the use of tools.
2. Background Information
The rooms of building structures having forced air HVAC systems usually have one or more duct endings where the air is delivered into the room. A grille is typically positioned at each duct ending so that the air exiting the duct is dispersed as it enters the room. The grilles must be securely mounted at the duct endings to prevent them from rattling or falling off the wall. The grilles are preferably sealed with respect to the wall to prevent air leakage that will eventually discolor the wall around the grille. Air leakage also results in inefficient air delivery and circulation.
Products that improve the process of mounting a grille are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,640 and 6,601,356 which are assigned to the assignee of the present application. These patents disclose connector frames that provide a foundation for mounting a duct end and a grille at location in a wall. Known connector frames provide opposed locations that receive the threaded fasteners that are used to secure a grille to the connector frame. The threaded fasteners allow the grilles to be removed and replaced as needed. One problem with the use of threaded fasteners is that they are exposed at the front of the grille and thus may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the grille. Another problem with the use of threaded fasteners is that they can strip the opposed locations of the connector frame and prevent the grille from being securely attached to the connector frame. A further problem with these designs is that the threaded fasteners can be misplaced and a tool is needed to connect the grille to the connector frame. The art thus desires a grille configured to be re-attachably mounted to a connector frame without the use of threaded connectors that extend through the front surface of the grille.